People I know Atlantic Hurricane Season
This is a Hurricane Season- But the twist is- I only used names of people I know! Storms Tropical Storm Abigail On March 31, The NHC began to monitor a area of tropical low pressure about 350 Miles South of Kingston, Jamaica. The system slowly developed, and crossed the Yucatan peninsula, entering the Southern Gulf of Mexico. Tropical Depression One-E formed well before the start of the season, on April 7, about 250 Miles East of Veracruz, Veracruz. Tropical Depression One-E eventually become named "Abigail". Abigail moved Northwestward, before making Landfall near Brownsville, Texas, causing Minimal damage. Abigail's remnants eventually became a major winter storm in the Midwest region. Hurricane Brayden A Tropical Depression (Two-E) formed right before the start of the season, South of Port Au Prince, Haiti. Brayden moved west through the Caribbean, and over a area of favorable development, Brayden became a weak Category 2 before making landfall in a rural area over the NE Yucatan Peninsula, but causing 4 deaths, and several unrelated deaths due to high tides in Cuba and western Florida. Brayden moved off land into the Eastern Gulf of Mexico. Brayden weakened but made a second landfall Over Apachicola, Florida as a strong tropical depression. Brayden brought several inches of Rain and Minimal Damage to Western Florida. Hurricane Cristina Tropical Depression Three-E Formed 300 Miles ESE of Wilmington, North Carolina on July 3. It quickly became a tropical storm. Cristina was rapidly moving north, but became a weak Category 1 Storm before moving Northeast and weakening rapidly. Cristina Dissipated 250 Miles Southeast of Portland, Maine. Hurricane Dylan On June 19, a Low Pressure area interacting with a trough was found to have potential for Tropical Development. The NHC began monitoring it for this while located nearly 1500 Miles E or the Leeward islands. This invest moved Northwest, and became the Farthest North Named Tropical Storm in July, becoming Tropical Storm Dylan at 30.3 Degrees North. Dylan lacked a steering Area of Low Pressure, and was originally expected to Hit Bermuda, but made a surprising turn eastward into open seas. Dylan continued to rapidly strengthen just east of Bermuda, eventually becoming a Category 3 storm before moving East-Northeast into Cooler waters. Hurricane Dylan dissipated Well west of the Azores on July 12. Hurricane Elizabeth A Tropical Wave moved off the coast of Africa on July 3. The system moved Northwest, to a position about 750 Miles SW of the Canary Islands, where it became Tropical Depression Five-E. It quickly became named Elizabeth and briefly strengthened to a Category 1 Storm before weakening and dissipating While Far South of the Azores. Hurricane Fran On July 5, The NHC began monitoring a area of low pressure over the Lesser Antilles. This low moved slowly Northwest, developing 8 Days later. It quickly became Tropical Storm Fran. Fran strengthened while moving Northwesterly. On July 16, Hurricane Warnings were issued for the Georgia and South Carolina Coastlines. Fran then exploded onto the Scene, strengthening into a Category 4 Hurricane Before Landfall near Savannah, Georgia. Fran caused 37 Deaths in The State of Georgia along with feet of rain and heavy flooding. Fran became a remnant low that brought flash flooding to the East Coast of the US and Eastern Canada. Hurricane Gabby On July 14, A tropical wave came off the coast of Africa. The System quickly developed, and became Tropical Storm Gabby three days later. Gabby moved Northwest, but it's movement began to slow and turn Northeast. Gabby made a turn to the Northwest and briefly strengthened to a Category 2 Hurricane before weakening and dissipating While a few hundred miles Southeast of the Canary islands. Hurricane Harry A tropical Depression Formed in the East Central Atlantic. It becomes named Harry. Harry strengthens into a Category 1, before weakening over unfavorable waters. It nearly becomes a remnant low, but regenerates into a category 1, making landfall in Bermuda at peak intensity. Harry caused 6 Deaths and minor damage to Bermuda. Harry enters unfavorable waters north of Bermuda and becomes extratropical while located Roughly 750 Miles East of New York, New York. Hurricane Ila On August 12, A tropical depression developed from a tropical low located WSW of the Cape Verde islands. It quickly became named Tropical Storm Ila and took a turn Northeast. Ila quickly strengthened into a Category 1, and then Briefly a Category 4. Ila then started to approach cooler waters. Ila hit the Canary Islands as a Tropical Storm and Madiera Island as a tropical depression, causing minimal damage before dissipating. Hurricane Justin On August 14, A Subtropical Depression formed off the coast of the Carolinas. It quickly became subtropical. Above average water temperatures and low shear allowed Justin to become a Category 1 Hurricane near the Coast of Cape Cod. Justin made landfall as a 75MPH Hurricane near Portland, Maine- causing 2 deaths and minimal damage. Justin then dissipated as a remnant low over Northern Maine and New Brunswick. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons